Victoria
Victoria is a genetically enhanced 14 year old girl who has similar origins to that of Agent 47. She was first shown in the trailer A Personal Contract. Origins Victoria is a genetically enhanced girl and has similar origins to that of Agent 47. She was designed to be the next breed of killers and possesses above-average skills and intelligence possibly even surpassing 47's abilities at the major drawback of a constant need for exposure to the unknown isotope held within in her necklace pendant. Her creation project was funded by Benjamin Travis without the knowledge and approval of the Agency. This caught the attention of Diana Burnwood, and broke her out of the Agency because she didn't want Victoria to live like 47 did and cancelled all of the operatives' accounts, thus leading to the destruction of the Agency and hid with her for many months in her mansion in Chicago, Illinois until 47 was sent in to kill her and retrieve Victoria. History 47, under the orders of Benjamin Travis, infiltrated and seemingly killed Diana. She asked 47 to take Victoria with him and never to give her to the Agency. Agreeing, 47 picked her up at her room and took Diana's car to escape the mansion. 47 abandoned and burned the car somewhere later and walked away. After Victoria kept asking where is he going, 47 threatened her and asked why Diana broke her out of the Agency. She explained that Diana broke her out to save her from the 'Doctors' to 47. After that, 47 dropped her at the Rosewood Orphanage for hiding from the Agency Operatives looking for her and 47. 47 hires Birdie to investigate why the Agency and Blake Dexter wants Victoria. Birdie, after getting 47 to kill King, cooperates with 47 in exchange for his weapons. Later, he reveals Dexter's location in the Room 899 at the Terminus Hotel. He evades the cops and rescues Birdie from Wade's men. Still, discovering that Birdie is captured and that Victoria's location is compromised, he hurries into the Rosewood Orphanage. However, Blake Dexter's hired gun Edward Wade later arrives with his henchmen, raids the place and takes Victoria to the basement. 47 kills Wade but Lenny kidnaps her and takes her to Hope, South Dakota. In Hope, the Hope Cougars are planning to kidnap her from Dexter Industries as part of a plan dubbed "Operation Mountain Lion" and sell her to a competing arms manufacturer Stallion Armaments which is offering them 'six figures'. The plan fails as 47 kills the Hope Cougars. He kidnaps Lenny and takes him to the desert and interrogates him to know where Victoria is. Discovering her location, 47 infiltrates Dexter Industries and wipes out the records of Victoria's origins from the lead scientist's computers and assassinates every scientist who did research on her. He pursues Sanchez to know Victoria's location. Sanchez reveals that she is in the hands of Clive Skurky. 47, upon arriving at the Hope County Courthouse learns that she is being held in the basement and gains access to the basement via the Holding Cells. He is electrocuted upon nearing the basement. After some time, Dexter arrives to force 47 to answer about Lenny's whereabouts without succession. 47 brakes free from the cell and makes his way outside the Sherrif's station. The Agency raids Hope and shoots Skurky. 47 evades the Agency and hunts Skurky down and learns that the ransom exchange of Victoria is to be held in Blackwater Park. 47 drives to Chicago and picks up a new suit from Tommy Clemenza's tailor shop and continues his mission. He infiltrates Blackwater Park, kills Layla Stockton and goes to the rooftop where Dexter is holding her hostage. Victoria tried to defend herself as Dexter ordered his scientist and guards to sedate her by fighting all of them unarmed. But she is outnumbered and sedated. Unlike 47, she is not without emotion and is visibly disturbed by her skills. 47 takes her back to Diana's mansion and goes to assassinate Travis and his assistant, Jade Nguyen. He succeeds, this fulfilling Diana's contract and is seen looking at Diana's mansion through the scope of his Agency Kazo TRG. Victoria considers throwing her necklace containing the isotope into the ocean to ensure that she will not be able to kill anybody again and Diana tells her 'Do what you have to do'. Trivia * refers Victoria as Vika,http://www.ign.com/wikis/hitman-absolution Hitman 5 Wiki Guide & Walkthrough which holds a reference to Nika, a character in the 2007 film adaptation. Gallery Victoria_HMA_Render.jpg|Character renders for Victoria. Victoria_HMA.jpg|Victoria's image made by Tom Isaken, the character lead of Hitman: Absolution. Absolution_-_Victoria_-_Sleeping_face.png|Victoria - sleeping. Absolution - Victoria - Sleeping 1.png|Victoria seen sleeping in the Rosewood Orphanage. Victoria_03.jpg|Victoria in A Personal Contract's last cutscene. Victoria_Awoke_in_Diana's_Mansion.jpg|Victoria awoke at Diana's mansion listening to Diana about 47. 47_and_Vika_arrives_at_Rosewood_Orphanage.png|47 arrives with Victoria in a taxicab at Rosewood Orphanage. 47,_Vika,_and_Sister_Mary_at_Rosewood_Orphanage.png|47, Victoria, and Sister Mary near the Rosewood Orphanage 47_taking_Victoria's_target_picture.png|47 takes Victoria's picture from the Vixen Club Victoria_lying_weak_in_Rosewood_Orphanage.png|Victoria lying weak at the Rosewood Orphanage because she isn't wearing her necklace. Victoria_being_revived.png|Victoria is revived by 47 by putting her necklace on 47_carries_Vicrotia.png|47 carries Victoria as she becomes weak Ashford_working_on_Victoria.png|Ashford doing research on Victoria. 47_sneaking_into_the_Basement_of_the_Hope_CCourthouse.png|47 watches as Mrs. Cooper interrogates Victoria in the basement of the Hope Sheriff's Department. Vika_sitting_weak_in_the_basement_of_the_Hope_Sheriff's_Department.png|Victoria sitting weak in the basement of the Hope Sheriff's Department. Vika_-_weak_at_Blake_Dexter's_penthouse.png|Victoria sitting weak at Blake Dexter's penthouse. Victoria_at_Diana's_Mansion's_Balcony.png|Victoria considers throwing her isotope into the sea References de:Victoria Category:Hitman: Absolution characters Category:VIPs